Administrative Core Summary/Abstract: To operate a cohesive, coordinated and effective Program Project, the clinical, research, technology, database/statistics and reporting components of the program require central coordination. The Administrative Core of the proposed second renewal of this Program Project (PPG3) provides the organizational structure and integration of the Program Project Cores and research. Also critical for success is liaison with other research programs on which the Program Project relies for recruitment. For PPG3, all subjects will be recruited from three sources: 1) the Clinical Core of the current Program Project which includes participants previously enrolled in the Ginkgo Enhancement of Memory Study (GEMS) into Project-1; 2) the Heart Strategies Concentrating on Risk Evaluation (Heart SCORE) study into Project-2 and Project-4; and 3) the University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) into Project-4. The Program Project Administrative Core will interface with the Administrative Core of the ADRC. The ADRC organizational structure served as a template for our organization of the Program Project administrative core, and use of some ADRC resources at no cost to the Program Project greatly leverages the Program Project operations. Greatly facilitating this interaction is the fact that the PI of this Program Project, Dr. Klunk, is Co- Director of the ADRC and the Director of the ADRC, Dr. Lopez, is a Project Leader on this Program Project. Dr. Mathis, Co-leader of this Administrative Core is the Director of the PET Facility upon which this PPG relies heavily. Furthermore, Leslie Dunn serves as overall Administrator for both the ADRC and this Program Project and she has familiarity with both the GEMS and Heart SCORE coordinators and staff and these connections will optimize the recruitment and retention of subjects into this Program Project. The continuity provided by inclusion of ADRC, GEMS and Heart SCORE staff in this Program Project will allow the subjects to experience a relatively seamless transition from those research programs to this one. The Administrative Core provides the organizational structure and leadership for planning and implementation of all activities aimed at the fulfillment of the Program Project aims. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) Supervision of all Program Project functions (including scheduling meetings, setting and evaluating milestones, resolving conflict and ensuring open communication among Program Project investigators and staff); 2) Management of the Program Project budget, including expenditures and allocation of funds according to Program Project priorities and distribution of Core resources; 3) Monitor compliance with Federal and University policies and procedures, such as NIH Public Access Policy, Data Sharing Plan, Conflict of Interest and Human Subjects Research; 4) Administrative oversight of the functioning of the Program Project Database; 5) Organize External Advisory Meetings; 6) Liaison with the GEMS staff in the Department of Epidemiology; 7) Liaison with the Heart SCORE staff in the Department of Medicine; and 8) Liaison with the ADRC in the Department of Neurology.